This invention relates to a tool useful for disengaging quick connect tubular couplings of the type recently introduced in the automotive industry.
The American automotive industry has just recently introduced quick connect tubular couplings typically used to connect tubes leading to and from various automotive components such as radiators, pumps and the like. Such quick connect couplings are also useful in other environments including appliances, air conditioners, machine tools, and the like. A quick connect tubular coupling construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 which is incorporated herewith by reference. The referenced patent discloses a larger diameter tube adapted to slidably or telescopically receive a smaller diameter tube with O-ring seals between the tubes. The distal end of the larger diameter tube has an upwardly and outwardly flaring flange which is received in a slot defined in an annular cage mounted on the outside circumferential surface of the smaller diameter tube. A circular, compression spring is retained in the cage and fits over and engages the flange of the larger diameter tube to retain the tubes in a locked condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,359 also discloses a tool which is useful for disconnecting the quick connect tubular couplings. That tool includes a cylindrical body with an annular portion that fits through the slot in the cage mounted on the smaller diameter tube so as to engage the circular spring and thereby remove the spring from locking engagement with the flange on the larger diameter tube. Other tool manufacturers have developed similar tools for disconnecting such couplings. For example, Owatona Tool Company, sells a disconnect tool kit, Product No. 7363, which appears to be substantially similar to the tool disclosed in the '359 patent. Owatona also sells alternative disconnect tools, Product No. 7335, No. 7336 and No. 7361. Owatona Product Nos. 7335 and 7336 consist of a spring decoupling tool having two plastic shells held together by a pivot pin and a biasing spring. Product No. 7361 comprises a unitary molded cylinder which has a living spring on one side that allows the two half sections of the tool to slip over the lines being disconnected. Yet a third style, Owatona Product No. 7244 is totally machined from metal.
All of these tools accomplish their intended purpose. They are, however, somewhat expensive to manufacture. The materials utilized are expensive. The tool which incorporates the molded living spring tends to fail after a limited amount of use. Thus there has resulted a need for an improved tool especially useful for decoupling of quick connect tubular couplings in the automotive arts and other arts utilizing such tube connectors.